


all that remains

by hitsuaya



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad, it's a poem about Joseph Seed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsuaya/pseuds/hitsuaya
Summary: The weight of God's close regardseared away his old soft parts,and now all that remainsare the demands of his task.A poem about Joseph thinking clearly for a fleeting moment about his chosen path and it's consequences.





	all that remains

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first poem I've ever written and it shows, y'all have been warned.  
> Also, the working title was WALMART TWEAKER JESUS: AN ODE but it got too sad and symbolic so i had to make the title more appropiate.

 

 

**all that remains**

 

 

The sermon comes to a gradual stop

and he briefly turns away from his flock,

Contemplating the changes in his life,

as the Voice briefly falls silent in his mind.

 

 

_Two called him Brother,_

_in the Golden Days of Old,_

_now hunderds name him Father,_

_while the Voice foretells their doom._

 

_Worlds apart, they all lost their way,_

_through the years, their lives have gone astray._

_Finding them felt like divine grace,_

_until the Voice reveals their fate._

 

_All he wanted was to gather them closer,_

_but in the end,_

_he only succeeded in leading them to slaughter._

 

_Knowing his sibling's fate_

_separates them once again,_

_For it's better to stay away,_

_Than to witness the seals he knows they've became._

 

 

_He has risen from his old life's carcass,_

_but for the first time_

_he finds his present self lesser in contrast._

 

 

His gaze look lost only for a moment,

then the sorrowful doubt his mind unveiled

gets burried beneath

the power of his belief.

 

The weight of God's close regard

seared away his old soft parts,

and now all that remains

are the demands of his task.

 

He turns back to his flock,

a kind smile on his lips,

and in his eyes,

a cold look.

 

His arms, like a trap, slowly open,

ready for the left-behind and downtrodden,

Reaching out, as they always do,

willing to catch, to guide, to hold.

 

As the world is taken over by the vivid sunset,

Framed by the dying light he looks wounded,

and behind his back Angel's Peak runs red.

 

 

 

**_His likeness stands guard over the mountain,_ **

**_Faithfully carved out of the stone,_ **

**_Looking down on the county,_ **

**_Exalted and Alone_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This all came to be because I said "stop, or by god I'll start to write poetry about Joseph Seed in retaliation" (yeah, i wasn't sober, don't @me) and @Fuzziestpuppy replied, and I quote: "DO IT" and "COWARD".  
> I literally can't believe my first poem is about a psychotic cult leader from a video game. The things I do out of spite...


End file.
